


Viscum album

by ofstarstuff (Caeliat)



Category: Once Upon a Time (In Space) - The Mechanisms (Album), The Bifrost Incident - The Mechanisms (Album), The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caeliat/pseuds/ofstarstuff
Summary: Like calls to like. It has been years since the Aurora last heard Briar Rose, halfway across the galaxy. Yet even diminished as they both are, the ship still knows her presence. Old stories are made new.
Relationships: Briar Rose/Cinders (Once Upon A Time In Space)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Viscum album

After the throne room, after their Ever After, Cinders and Briar Rose are fugitives.

_everyone else they’ve ever known or loved is dead and they’re trapped on a planet full of corpses in a vast interstellar empire that is going to suffer the most horrendous power vacuum and associated bloodshed the galaxy has ever seen. Oh, and they’re both known war criminals and will likely be on the run for the rest of their lives_

The prophecy may not be useful, but as always, it is true. So they run. They run across the system, across the empire, across the galaxy, until they find themselves somewhere familiar and new. There are seeds of revolution here as well, young, fragile. Another tyrant by the same mould. Another brutal soul seeking to export cheap tyranny to the worlds around her.

War is all they know. Dreams of peace died on their wedding day, and Snow's ashes still fall in their hearts. And so they join, hand in hand, as Odin's ambition grows ever higher and the bismuth tracks spread across the branches of Yggdrasil.

They are the lowest of the low. A parasitic plant, little more than a twig. Parasitic memories. Love in winter, love in snow. Codename: Mistletoe.

Decades as the center of King Cole's infernal defense grid, decades of seeking across the stars. It isn't hard to hijack missiles with what remains of the Wolf virus, not hard to put that power in the hands of Loki.

The prophet was long gone, and nobody bothered to tell the mistletoe about the consequences that would follow.


End file.
